


Agere Dream smp

by Freepoetynightmare



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Bruh I don't know what I'm doing anymore. *yeets over babies*. Enjoy.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softboi1293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboi1293/gifts).



Schlatt was freaking out. His heart pounds in his chest as he looks around at everybody surrounding him. Guns drawn and pointed at him. Weapons held ready to attack. His life on the line.

The edge of his thoughts blurring as his regression crept up on him due to the panic. No...nonono. This couldn’t happen now! This was the worst time for this to happen!

“Any last words?” Wilbur asked, stepping forward ready to strike. Ready to kill him. 

Schlatt teared up. He hugged himself as he dropped and started sobbing shocking everyone around him. He dropped to his knees. He was gasping for breath and shaking so hard he didn’t even notice Wilbur approach until there was a hand on his shoulder. 

“Schlatt?” Wilbur asked confused and concerned despite what he had come here to do. 

“I sowy.” Schlatt whispered. “Sowy sowy sowy.” He repeated as Wilbur blinked in surprise before looking at Quackity who had walked over with him. 

“Is he...Is he fucking Little right now?” Quackity asked, shocked and a bit pissed.

Schlatt started panicking more. He looked around at everyone, there were too many people and they wanted to hurt him and it was all his fault and…

“Breathe.” Wilbur said gently rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“Changes of plans.” Quackity said, “Everyone out.” 

There was grumbling and protests but in the end everyone filed out except for Schlatt, Wilbur and Quackity. With fewer people Schlatt started to calm down. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Quackity asked. “I mean, you’ve been a little this whole fuc-freaking time?” It had explained some of his behaviour. 

Schlatt whimpered, “Scared.” 

“Quackity we can talk about this later.” Wilbur said. “Right now let’s just focus on making sure...Schlatt’s alright.” Man that was weird to say. Less than an hour ago he was ready to kill him. Now? Wilbur couldn’t bring himself to do that. 

Wilbur hugged Schlatt until his breathing was under control and he wasn’t sobbing anymore. Though there were still a few tears running down his cheeks. 

Wilbur pulled back and frowned at the state of Schlatt suit, torn and dirty. “Let’s get you in some clean clothes and get you to bed, alright?” 

Schlatt nodded, grabbing Wilbur’s hand and letting him lead him. 

\---

Schlatt was no longer president and was banned from being president ever again. Something that neither little or big Schlatt was that upset about. 

In fact he was happier than he had ever been as he allowed himself to regress more and people started taking care of him. Even going so far as to help take care of adult Schlatt too. 

“Wil..do you still want to kill me?” Schlatt asked out of the blue. 

Wilbur looked up at him. “No...That’s in the past now.” 

Schlatt nodded and then was surprised by Wilbur who gave him a hug even though he wasn’t regressed. After a second of shock Schlatt hugged him back. He felt safe.

He felt happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Skeppy wasn’t sure what he expected when he went to see Bad, but it wasn’t this. Bad was laying on his stomach coloring, a pacifier in his mouth and a sippy cup sitting next to him. He looked up as Skeppy walked in and waved smiling behind the pacifier. 

“What the heck dude?” Skeppy asked, blinking in shock. 

Bad’s smile dropped. He looked confused. “Scapy?” He muttered around the paci. “Wrong?”

“I don’t know. What are you doing? What is this?” Skeppy asked, walking closer. 

Bad whimpered and Skeppy decided to soften his tone. “I just want to know what’s going on.” 

Bad got up and crawled over to a chest and pulled out a book. He handed it to Skeppy. “Here.” 

Skeppy opened it. It was notes from Bad on something called Age regression? Ok..weird..The more he read though the more things clicked in his head about habits Bad had. 

“Oh. Ok.” Skeppy said handing the book back. 

Bad looked at him nervously. “Weird?” 

Skeppy almost said yes but thought better of it. “No. Just surprising. I fully support you.” 

Bad beamed and clapped. He hugged Skeppy. Skeppy hugged him back, well this was going to take some adjustment, but for Bad he could handle it.


	3. Dream for me part one

Dream was trying to stay at Techno’s house for the night. He just wanted somewhere warm to sleep. At least for tonight, just for tonight. 

Of course this didn’t work, Techno was there. Techno who belittled him for not having a house. Well, Dream couldn’t just take that so he said he did have a house. Then Techno tried to get him to sleep under a tree which would have just been as cold as anywhere else. 

As soon as he was sure that he had lost techno he started building a small house. Just something for the night. He started to drop halfway through building because of those stupid creepers that kept showing up. By the time he finished he was shivering and ready to drop completely. 

Then two creepers somehow got in. Had he left the door open? He tried to fight them but…

\---

Techno stopped laughing as he saw Dream fall to his knees and started crying, hugging himself as he looked at the hole in the roof and wall. Techno walked in slowly worried that Dream might not be that friendly after having his house blown up. As he got closer he saw that Dream was shivering, Tears falling from behind his mask. 

Dream looked at Techno and he couldn’t tell if he was pissed or not. But he couldn’t just let Dream stay there when it was his fault that he didn’t have a place to stay for the night. “So..um You can stay at my house...if you really need to...I mean I’m sure this isn’t your only house-”

“It was.” Dream sniffed, still shivering. He sobbed harder. Techno felt horrible. He took off his cape and wrapped it around Dream who’s crying softened. Techno decided the fastest way to get back was to carry him and picked Dream up. He expected Dream to fight him about it but instead he just curled up in Techno’s arms. 

“Let’s get you warm.” Techno said as he walked out of the ruined house. 

\---

Dream was acting weird. Of course Techno hadn’t really spent that much time with him so maybe this was normal? Dream was sitting by the fireplace still wrapped in Techno’s cape. He watched the fire, his mask pushed up so that he could chew on his thumb nail. 

Then Tommy walked in. “Techno I- What’s HE doing HERE?” He yelled pointing at Dream who whimpered. 

He whimpered.

Tommy and Techno both looked at him as Dream curled in on himself. Trying to hide under Techno’s cape. “Hey are you ok?” Tommy asked.

“Sorry.” Dream said his voice was higher pitched than normal. Tommy and Techno shared a look. 

“Someone’s going through puberty again.” Tommy said, trying to lighten the mood as he dropped down to sit next to Dream.

Dream looked back at the fire, his thumb going back to his mouth. 

“Maybe younger than that if you’re sucking your thumb.” Tommy said. 

Techno looked at Dream closer. He...was acting younger. Huh…

“Hey Dream how old are you?” Techno asked gently sitting down next to him. 

Tommy opened his mouth, but Dream spoke first. “Two.” 

Tommy choked on whatever he was about to say. “WHAT THE FUCK?”

Techno grabbed Tommy and pulled him over to the wall opposite where Dream sat. “What the fuck is going on man?” He hissed staring at Dream with wide eyes.

“Look I’ll handle it alright?” Techno said. “It’s important that we just go along with it right now so we don’t upset him.” 

“Maybe we should upset him!” Tommy said.

“Tommy do you really want to start that fight?” Techno asked. 

Tommy grumbled, “We could take him.” 

“I’m not fighting him Tommy.” Techno said. He knew that Tommy could easily beat Dream in his current, regressed state, but he was betting on Tommy not knowing that. “You’re on your own with that.”

Tommy yelped, “What? No! I can’t...Fine. We go along with it..for now! He gets weirder though….” 

Techno nodded. They both looked at Dream who was still watching the fire. 

This was going to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

Techno hears voices. Almost all the time he can hear the voices. Except when he regresses. 

At first it was a secret, something that kept hidden. He kept the voices hidden too. Never telling anyone never seeking help, he handled it on his own.

Then he told philza about the voices. He almost told him about how he handled the voices too but he held back. Shame and embarrassment kept him from sharing that information. 

Now he wished he had. He wished he could have explained what was happening to Philza before he lost the ability to speak clearly. That he could tell him instead of crying and clinging to Philza's shirt as the older looked at him alarmed.

"Techno...come on what's wrong buddy?" Philza asked deeply concerned as the stoic man he knew was crumbling in front of him.

"Too loud... can't..." Techno whispered.

"What? The voices?" Philza asked.

Techno nodded. "Gotta be small....better."

Philza hugged him. "Shhh it's ok. I've got you. You don't have to listen to the voices."

Techno's crying slowly came to a stop as Philza held him. He felt safe. Calm. Comforted. He knew that Philza didn't understand what was going on. 

He would explain later. Give up his closely guarded secret to him. 

But now, he could enjoy being comforted and not having to listen to the voices.


	5. Chapter 5

Schlatt was confused and small. Why was he alone? Where was quackity? Where was tubbo? Or anyone?

He whimpered. He didn't like being alone. He didn't want to be small either. Everything was big and scaring and hard. He wanted someone to be there with him. 

But he also knew that he was alone alot this days. Everyone left him alone. He didn't have anyone to play with or to help him.

He teared up and sniffed before angrily rubbing away the tears. He wasn't going to cry. He didn't need anyone. He could be alone. If they wanted to leave fine! 

He didn't need any of them.

But he was still alone.


	6. Blocks

Ranboo chattered happily in ender as he picked up another rock. Techno sighed again.and watched as ranboo ran over and set the rock down and smiled at it before patting it and looking around for another rock.

He spent hours doing this. Decorating the lawn. The dogs running around and watching him making sure he didn't wander off in case techno looked away. 

"You having fun?" Techno asked.

Ranboo nodded and chirped. Techno nodded as if that made sense.

Ranboo patted a nearby dog and was soon busy petting all of them. Techno smiled before Ranboo looked across the lawn and stared. 

Techno heard the chatter of an enderman and rushed over to Ranboo. Ranboo waved and techno watched from the corner of his eye has it waved back before picking up a block and vanishing. Techno held his breath as he waited for the enderman to reappear. 

It chirped right behind him. Ranboo reached out towards it and pulled back with the block. He beamed at the enderman and spoke in ender before turning to techno. "Look gift!"

Techno listened to the enderman teleport away. "That's great." 

Ranboo bounced a littles as he looked around and rushed over to where the prefect place for it to be. Techno relaxed a little as ranboo just went back to moving his lawn.


End file.
